


Pool Time Fun

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Sebastian looks delicious sitting by the pool and you can't help but get excited.





	Pool Time Fun

He had been watching you from across the pool for the past half an hour, you were lounging in the pool recliner catching some sun. You stood up and fixed your bathing suit bottoms and you watched him carefully as he took in your entire form. Oh yes, he was definitely looking at you. You smiled to yourself, and licked your lips as you watched him.

It was getting extremely warm in the California sun and you decided to cool off in the pool. You walked over to the stairs and slowly walked down into the water. You looked over at him and he moved from his seat to the edge of the pool, sitting with his feet in the water and his legs opened wide. Watching him you started picturing sucking him off and you felt a warmth rush through you.

You dipped your entire body under the water for have a moment reprieve and to try to collect your thoughts and nerves to approach him. You popped your head up and he took his sunglasses off and bit his lower lip, you moaned at the action. Taking a deep breath, you swam underwater and popped up between his spread legs. You rested your hands on his knees to hold yourself above the water and looked into his eyes, asking a silent question.

He smiled at you and crossed his arms over his chest, a small smile playing on his lips. You started rubbing him over his swim shorts and when you were satisfied that he was ready for you, you untied them and freed his cock. Your mouth started watering at the sight of it and you started at the tip with a few kitten licks.

The sharp inhale of breath let you know he enjoyed the sensations and you sucked him further into your mouth. You traced the thick vein on the underside of his shift with your tongue and he moaned a bit louder.

“Fuuuck baby, that feels so fucking good,” he groaned, grabbing your face and helping you bob your head up and down. You hollowed your cheeks and took all of him in, the tip hitting the back of your throat, causing you to gag a bit. You tried to pull off of him and he pushed you back in place.

“No baby, this feels too good, I love when you choke on my cock.”

His words sent a zing straight through to your core and you moaned around him as you started bobbing fasting and sucking harder. You felt him start to twitch in your mouth and you knew he was close, you pulled off him and licked the precum off his sensitive slit.

“You want to try it don’t you?” He asked, his voice husky. You nodded your head yes and smiled up at him. He slid down into the pool and brought to two of you to a place where he could stand comfortably. You pulled his shorts down around his ass and grabbed him, stroking lightly. He grabbed your head with both hands and started pushing you down his body. “Big breath baby girl,” he said.

He pushed you under the water and held you in place as you took his cock back in your mouth and he fucked your face under the water. You had wanted to try this for so long and now that it was finally happening you were so hot with need.

He pulled you up, your face breaking the surface so you had a moment to breathe and he continued to stroke himself.

“I’m so close, think you can swallow everything I give you under there?”

“I sure as hell want to try,” you said taking a deep breath and going under to lock your lips around his cock again. He thrust into you hard, careful to not make you choke and you felt him pulse in your mouth once again. After thrusting two more times he came, shooting everything down your throat. You popped off him and stood up, swallowing his cum as you came out of the water.

“Seb, that was the hottest thing we have done, thank you so much for that,” you said smiling and planting a hungry kiss on his lips.

“Well, I have a few fantasies of my own, want to try one more?” He quirked his eyebrow in question and you just smiled at him.


End file.
